


perangkap tiada ujung

by cutiks (fumate)



Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Podcast
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks
Summary: malam itu terasa seperti pula pikirannya. tanpa akhir.
Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749967
Kudos: 1





	perangkap tiada ujung

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispesifikasikan sebaliknya.
> 
> latar di 2026.

podcast itu bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan, maupun dinanti-nanti.

sesungguhnya arya bahkan tak begitu peduli. dalam tiga jam yang akan datang ia harus sudah berada di bandara, kembali—atau justru pergi, entahlah—ke indonesia. tanah airnya. rumah? entahlah.

orang sepertinya, tahu apa tentang rumah? ia ada di mana saja. seperti jamur. seperti topeng monyet yang dituntun keliling kota untuk menghibur orang (mencari uang) dengan berpura-pura, bertingkah menggemaskan lalu dipuji ini-itu dari pintar hingga ke tulus padahal apa yang ia perbuat cuma mengikuti naskah imajiner, melakukan apa yang si pawang ajarkan, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. pintar mungkin iya (monyet bodoh mana yang bisa bertahan di bawah kejamnya pawang cungkring miskin yang hanya tahu makan-berak-tidur), tapi tulus? ha. boro-boro. berani ia menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya, habislah. monyet kurang ajar akan selalu dihukum. dikontrol digiring ke sana ke mari seperti itu, monyet mana yang tahu rumah?

entahlah.

dipikir-pikir arya sudah tidak peduli lagi. ia punya rumah; di vegas bersama rama, di padang bersama mama, di jakarta dekat arvin, di melbourne. di mana lagi—ia lupa. namun, ya, arya toh tinggal di sana juga sementara saja. pada akhirnya ia akan pergi lagi bersama pawangnya, bersama rombongannya, berkeliling satu benua ke yang lain mencari koin dari wajah-wajah di kerumunan dengan atraksi kecil mereka. tahu lah; lengkingan gitar, gemuruh drum, api dan konfeti di panggung, irfan (atau uka, atau sam) mencium pucuk hidung-pipi-kelopak mata arya.

berdengung, berdengung, berdengung. tak ubah benaknya sendiri.

setengah mabuk. setengah waras. apa persamaan monyet sirkus dan bintang cadas kelas dunia? keduanya terantai gaya hidup yang bukan alamiah bagi spesies mereka. (ia bertengkar dengan rama karena itu; ah, susah memang berdialog dengan anjing hollywood!)

setiap hari begitu.

setengah mabuk. setengah waras. kehidupan begini memaksa arya disedasi permanen supaya tidak gila (tapi begini pun ia juga gila). akhirnya semua jadi terlihat sama; dari langit ke panggung, dari jalan ke kerumunan remaja tanggung. dalam keadaan begitu, siapa yang peduli dengan konsep sekonyol rumah?

ha.

ha ha ha.

arya mengingat-ingat kehidupannya belakangan, dan perutnya berputar. mual. muak. entahlah. ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya sekian lama dan ia akan menghajar irfan untuk ini, nanti, meski si bedebah itu tidak salah apa-apa. ya, tahu lah, memang begini mereka. saling tinju bahkan tanpa alasan.

orang sepertinya, tahu apa tentang emosi? 26 sudah terlampau telat empat belas tahun untuk bersedih. kunyah sajalah. memang begini hidup di dalam etalase.

bukannya ini yang ia mau dulu?

entahlah.

.

arya bahkan tidak tahu ini podcast tentang apa. irfan tahu-tahu saja menyeretnya (“ayo temenin gue ngisi podcast ini, asik deh pokoknya, itu podcast banyak yang dengerin—” bacot amat!) dan, ya, arya sudah terlalu malas menolak. malas sekali setelah ia terus menolak panggilan masuk dari rama.

apa irfan bahkan sudah memberitahu manajernya?

“lo udah ngasih tahu manajer?”

irfan meliriknya. “manajer lo atau manajer gue? atau manajer band?” ia tidak menanti jawaban. “udah semuanya.” pandangannya kembali terpaku pada layar ponsel sembari mereka menunggu.

arya bergumam. oh. singkat. ruangan itu dingin, dan bodohnya, arya hanya memakai baju tak berlengan. tanpa jaket. jaket tertinggal (ditinggal?) di mobil. ia menelusupkan telunjuknya ke bawah kalung cekik hitam yang ia kenakan, meraba rajahnya seperti insting. kalung cekik itu hanya ia kenakan di saat-saat tertentu. hujan, kemarau, badai pasir. sebenarnya sia-sia saja; nirguna, tapi bagi arya, hal ini ritual sendiri. seperti carlos gomez menciumi tongkat baseballnya. ritual, ya, jimat mungkin. seperti uka dan debunya—irfan dan rosarionya (atau apa sekarang yang ia sakralkan? botolnya itu?); nirguna, tapi menenangkan.

batik. matahari terik, arya mencebik. oranye tinggi dan arya dilindas elegi.

ia hanya memakai kalung cekik ketika hujan, ketika kemarau, ketika badai pasir. apa para penggemar sudah menyadarinya?

siapa pula yang tahu.

“woi,” panggil irfan.

arya menoleh. irfan menatapnya, alis berkerut, dan ia terlihat sehat-sehat saja jika tidak diteliti. kulit wajah yang agak merah dan mata kekuningan itu bisa terlewat begitu saja sekilas pandang. baunya pun tak seberapa—entah bagaimana irfan mengakali hal itu.

di 2022, (betapa rasanya seperti satu dekade lalu,) irfan masih begitu menawan. gemuk, tembam, putih dan hanya akan memerah di bawah terik mentari (lucu sekali tiap begitu), kuat—di balik tampilan anak kesayangan mamahnya. arya tak pernah menyukai irfan dalam cara begitu, entah kenapa ( _entah kenapa_ ), tapi di klub-klub yang ia datangi, ia setengah mati sampai bosan mendengar orang membayangkan isi celana irfan. _pasti perkasa!_ seru gadis-gadis, sembari tertawa nakal. atau, jika yang kegenitan itu juga lelaki: _wah, kayaknya tipikal beruang, ya?_ betapa membuat jijik. (tentu saja jijik; arya tidak pernah tertarik dengan irfan. pernah ada masanya ia bahkan menghindari si pemuda yang cuma mau berteman.) namun, ya, kadang-kadang ada saja yang mengomentari berat badan irfan juga. _cakep sih, tapi nggak deh haha, mejret aku nanti_. orang gila. arya bukan seseorang yang biasa tersulut untuk berkelahi, tidak seperti irfan yang dipancing sedikit bisa membuat ramai satu bar bahkan satu blok, tapi di saat-saat begitu—ah, arya mendadak menyesalkan keputusannya berhenti belajar taekwondo setelah hanya satu semester.

itu 2022. empat tahun lalu. irfan sekarang lebih kurus, pipinya lebih tirus, dan, ya, tadi itu. tahu lah. orang mengira itu sebuah kemajuan, sebuah perubahan positif; arya melihat bagaimana yang mengejar-ngejar irfan semakin banyak. irfan lebih tampan, katanya. lebih menonjol. lebih sehat. arya bisa mengerti (tapi tidak pernah menerima) dua pendapat awal. lebih tampan, ya, mungkin. perkara selera orang tidak melulu karena konstruksi apalah-apalah meski mencurigakan. lebih menonjol—menonjol apanya? di sebelah uka? ya, entahlah, bisa saja. namun lebih sehat? _lebih sehat_? pola makan anak ini kacau-balau. tidurnya hampir hibernasi, dan napasnya—ah, sial, ingin arya lemparkan saja orang-orang yang bicara begitu menggantikan posisinya. kaulihat kehidupan irfan sekarang dan coba katakan dia sehat dengan tulus.

“woi!” irfan menjentikkan jarinya. arya mengerjap, menemukan alis irfan semakin turun menekan kelopak matanya. “lu sakit? bengong mulu.”

 _bukannya elu yang sakit_. “nggak.” arya melambaikan tangan dismisif. “ini kita mau ngomong soal apaan?”

ekspresi irfan berubah, dari tertekuk menjadi tertarik; matanya melebar, senyumnya terlalu lebar. “lu nggak tau? ngapain di sini kalo gitu—“

“kan elo maksa—“

ada dehaman. sumbernya seorang lelaki muda (seumuran mereka? lebih muda?) yang baru datang. ia jangkung (170-an sebenarnya tidak dihitung jangkung, tapi arya selalu merasa seperti kuda poni di antara kuda-kuda lainnya), berpundak lebar dengan pinggul kecil ( _captain doritos?_ arya terkekeh dalam hati), dan pakaiannya modis... yang agak menarik karena ia memadukan kemeja dan celana garis-garis longgar dengan rok merah. oh, _orang begitu_.

arya menarik napas. orang _begitu_ atau hanya kemayu? atau cuma gimik saja? ia telah bertemu semua tipe orang begini di industri, sehingga sekarang ini, arya tidak terlalu memusingkannya. meski, ya, diam-diam masih terpikir juga.

( _transfobik banget lu_ , irfan akan mencecar, tapi—bangsat, punya hak apa irfan bilang begitu? dia sendiri masih sering tak sadar dengan kelakuannya. fucking homophobic gay.)

lelaki itu meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya; ada kesalahan teknis sedikit, ia bilang, tapi tak perlu dikhawatirkan—sudah dibetulkan dan sudah dimarahi! arya mengangguk-angguk saja, tersenyum. ya, tahu lah. seperti biasa. si lelaki, pemilik podcast ini, bertanya kepada mereka apakah arya dan irfan mau duduk sebelahan ataukah lebih baik bila ia duduk di tengah mereka. arya dan irfan berbarengan saling melirik. irfan menggeleng, nggak, berdua aja sebelahan gini. lelaki itu (siapa namanya? desta? despa? arya kehilangan kemampuannya mengingat orang asing) tertawa, bergetar di udara: bener ya kata orang. kalian kayak pasusu, pasangan suami-suami. arya terkekeh masam, sementara irfan menanggapi ala kadarnya.

siaran dimulai.

“hello everyone...” blah blah blah. pembukaan standar, terima kasih. itu dan itu. arya tak mendengar nama podcastnya apa. “i'm deska and tonight we have the global sensation from zaman reaksi with us, irfan ma'arif and ambun arya!”

irfan begitu lihai memalsukan semangatnya. hey there folks! sementara arya hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyahut, ogah-ogahan, hey.

deska masih berbicara terus dan terus. suaranya hilang-timbul di pikiran arya, seperti siaran radio di tengah pulau terpencil. kresek-keresek. apa yang ia katakan? arya memutar-mutar, berusaha mencari sinyal dalam pikirannya. ayo fokus.

“this is the last episode of sihir bibir,” kata deska, menjeda beberapa lama sebelum tertawa kecil. “well, for the year, that is! 2027 is the day after tomorrow, so i wish everyone a happy new year.” ia beralih pada irfan dan arya. “happy new year, guys!”

oh, iya. sudah mau tahun baru.

happy new year. arya mengikuti irfan, lebih pelan. happy new year.

tahun baru. tambah tua, tambah neraka dunia. ulang tahun dan tahun baru—tak pernah lagi ada hari spesial bagi arya. ia pesta kapanpun ia mau. ia merayakan apapun yang ia mau. pada akhirnya semua cuma jadi tahi di antara tumpukan memori yang tak bisa digali lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> deska itu anaknya ray xixixi saya culik ke stageverse biar asik /heh. i really gotta stop bringing my friends' kids home to stageverse don't i? _nah_. it's more fun this way
> 
> apakah terasa gantung? woiya pasti karena ini sebenernya belum selesai HAHAHA /DHUAR. yang penting saya post dulu sekarang (harus sekarang biar ritual pribadi saya ga sia-sia), nanti-nanti akan saya edit lagi karena sekarang saya masih diuber kontrak daendels. check back anytime the word count changes!
> 
> selamat tahun baru, terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
